


sea is a lady

by arashichisato



Category: Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Pining
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:21:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25852027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arashichisato/pseuds/arashichisato
Summary: short kanariko moments. indulge in this really good rarepair with me pls :')
Relationships: Matsuura Kanan/Sakurauchi Riko
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	1. your company

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i, in which Kanan and Riko enjoy each other's company. established kanariko.

Riko is nestled in Kanan’s lap, reading a book while Kanan leans back in her pillows scrolling through her phone. Silence is their norm. While they enjoy extravagant dates every now and then, they find themselves perfectly content in each other’s quiet, cozy company.

Riko turns a page, opening the next chapter of the story. She folds the top corner of the page and shuts the book.

“Have you finally realized that reading is boring?” Kanan asks her.

“Of course not,” Riko pouts.

Kanan puts down her phone and shifts around. Riko has figured out that her girlfriend has some sort of sixth sense in which she can sense when Riko wants attention. Kanan’s arms wrap around her, hands locking over Riko’s collarbone. 

The silence that settles over them, like always, is comfortable. Nothing awkward, nothing lacking. Riko’s heart is full as she nestles further into Kanan’s torso, pleased as her girlfriend’s arms tighten around her. Kanan leans over Riko’s face, their eyes level. 

Kanan doesn’t sport her signature ponytail when she’s with Riko. Her navy hair falls over the edges of Riko’s face like a dark waterfall, framing Kanan’s face that looms over her own. 

“You’re pretty,” Kanan comments.

“So are you,” Riko responds.

“No, you’re pretty pretty. Maybe prettier than the ocean.”

Riko’s face is dusted pink as she laughs. “Maybe?” 

“Hmm,” Kanan contemplates. “No, you’re definitely prettier than the ocean.” 

Riko can no longer keep up the banter and brings her hands up to cover her reddening face. She giggles into her hands, knowing that Kanan is smiling at her embarrassment.

Kanan’s hands move from Riko’s collarbones to her face, gently moving her hands. 

“Nooo, don’t look at me,” Riko cried playfully. “I look like a tomato!”

Their banter is suddenly interrupted when Kanan leans further down and closes the gap between their faces, kissing Riko from above. Riko can vaguely smell - and taste - saltwater. Their lips part for a second to breath, and their kiss deepens. The saltiness is stronger this time, and Riko lets her hands move up to cup Kanan’s warm face. 

Kanan lifts her face and pecks Riko on the head before she leans back in her pillows, seemingly unbothered by their intimate moment. Riko is left blushing but contented, and the two settle back into their quiet date of enjoying one another’s company.


	2. riko's piano lessons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ii, in which Kanan is curious about learning piano. pining Kanan.

Riko is usually clumsy, easily-flustered, but as soon as her fingers hit the keys, she seems to shed her anxiety and moves with confidence and grace. Riko sways to the beat of the song she plays. Kanan can tell that the music is ingrained in her, hence why it seems that each note came so naturally to Riko.

Once Riko finishes with a satisfying ending chord, she takes a deep breath and turns around to look at Kanan. The latter claps enthusiastically and smiles widely. 

“Beautiful! You’re so talented, Riko,” Kanan says. Riko’s nervous tendencies return, as she twirls her hair and blushes. 

“Th-thank you! I feel like I messed up a lot, but I trust you,” Riko stutters.

“Aw, don’t be modest. Come down here. Drink some tea,” Kanan says. 

They’re in Riko’s room. Hanging out. Just as friends. An unassuming space, besides the entire upright piano tucked in the corner. Riko sits down with Kanan and sips from her teacup, smiling at its taste.

“Nothing like tea after shredding the piano, right?” Kanan jokes. She’s satisfied at Riko’s giggle, which always worked some dark magic to make Kanan’s heart light up. She shook the thought off and sipped from her own cup.

“Thank you for coming over, by the way,” Riko says. “Sorry it was so sudden.” 

“No problem, and don’t sweat it,” Kanan responds reassuringly. “The diving shop is closed today anyway.” 

The two are quiet as they drink, before Riko speaks up.

“I like playing the piano for you,” she murmurs. “You’re a great listener. Especially compared to Chika - no offense to her of course!” Kanan's face heats up at Riko's initial comment as the latter giggles at her own jab at Chika. Once she stops giggling, she tilts her head at Kanan. “It makes me wonder if you have any musical background.”

“N-not really,” Kanan says. “I just enjoy listening to you … especially because it’s your music.”

Riko suddenly looks at her, eyes wide, and cheeks dusted pink. Kanan, worried she had made her uncomfortable, quickly changes the topic. Sort of.

“Actually, I was wondering if it’d be a hassle for you to show me how to play a bit? Nothing big, of course. I’m a bit drawn to piano, if you will,” Kanan says quickly.

Riko’s brows lift in surprise. “You wanna learn piano?”

“Yes.” _I want you to teach me_ , Kanan almost says, but bites her tongue

One minute later, Kanan is sitting with Riko on her piano seat. They’re close, and Kanan is internally confused as to why she’s so flustered. 

“Okay … uh, I’m not exactly a teacher-type,” Riko says, “but your interest in piano makes me happy! So I’ll do my best.” She claps her hands together and looks at the piano.

“The first thing I learned as a kid was how to position your hands. Watch how I rest my fingers on the keys.”

Kanan leans towards Riko, observing how she rests her fingertips of her left hand on the keys. Her hand is shaped in a claw-like fashion. Kanan replicates her, rigidly bending her fingers in what is an unexpectedly uncomfortable position, and promptly places them on the keys. 

“How’s this?” Kanan asks.

“Ah … close, but not quite,” Riko responds. “See, you’re fingers are curled in too much, like you’re forming a fist. Let me see your hand.” 

Without waiting for Kanan’s answer, Riko reaches for her hand and gently lifts it off the keys. Riko holds Kanan’s wrist in one hand and reshapes her fingers with the other. 

Kanan gulps, knowing that she’s quickly losing her composure as her face warms up. Almost defensively, she tears her hand from Riko’s and stands, stumbling backwards at how suddenly she does so.

“Ahem, uh … I uh …” Kanan is desperately searching for an excuse, but her mind is blank as she meet’s Riko’s shocked and hurt eyes. She hasn’t felt this nervous in front of someone before. As she stares at Riko, feeling frozen, wondering why her mind wandered to how pretty Riko looked in that very moment. 

Riko looks down, fiddling her hands together. “I should’ve asked if it was okay to touch your hands. I’m sorry for assuming that it was.” Her downcast expression hurts Kanan’s heart, who decided to gingerly take a seat besides Riko once again. The burgundy-haired girl meets Kanan’s eyes with her brow raised, as though she’s surprised by the gesture.

“It’s okay,” Kanan reassures her. “I’m sorry for uh, freaking out. I don’t know what came over me. You touched my hands, and then my mind just …” She shook her head. Her and Riko weren’t incredibly close or anything. Rambling about her weird feeling towards her wouldn’t do either of them any good, right?

“It’s okay,” Riko hums, smiling softly. “I understand.” 

_You do?_ Kanan wants to say, but Riko rests her hands on the piano and begins to play a gentle melody. It’s short, and once she finishes, she meets Kanan’s eyes through burgundy bangs.

“Shall we continue your piano lessons?” Riko asks.


End file.
